Fun With Mirrors
by traversing
Summary: Drawing on a fogged up mirror is always fun.? But how could it help Percy propose.?


**Pairing: Annabeth/Percy**

**Rating: K+**

**Oneshot.**

**A/N at bottom.**

* * *

"Hey, Perce?"

Percy shifted from his place on the couch where he was watching the Yankees play against the Red Sox. He looked to see Annabeth brushing out her long, blonde curls. He'd gotten quite fond of her hair ever since they were much younger.

"Yeah?"

"Did you put any more towels in the bathroom?" As sad as it was, Percy did a good share of the laundry at their apartment. Turns out that his girlfriend was worse at housework than he was. And her pride didn't help much–she had washed half of his white clothes pink, and a good chunk of his wardrobe was two sizes smaller.

"Yeah. They're in the top cabinet." He replied, and smiled as she turned away, heading towards the bathroom. Percy resumed watching the baseball game, where New York's shortstop Derek Jeter hit an RBI double, scoring one run and taking the lead for the Yankees in the top of the fourth.

The raven haired boy got lost in the game shortly after, but remembered his plan when it cut to a commerical break, one of which included an advertisement for a pawn shop–where they bought everything from old guns to unwanted wedding rings.

Ring. Tonight is the night. Percy thought as he patted the pocket which held the box, which inside was the ring. Maybe it was too early; after all, they were only 21. He contemplated this, but quickly shot that down.

They had known each other for almost 9 years, and they'd been together for five of those years, best friends for the entire time. The two relied on each other, been through Hell together, repeatedly. There was no doubt that he loved her with all his heart, and she the same. They were ready.

* * *

Annabeth glared at the bar of soap. Now, most would think she was crazy for doing so, but it was really just something to focus on while she made important life decisions–wasn't that what everybody did in the shower while they were conditioning their hair? No matter, the subject of her frustration was none other than her idiotic boyfriend.

She had assumed that they'd get engaged sometime soon, despite their young age, but he still hadn't even mentioned marriage. Annabeth was going to end up proposing to him if he didn't pop the question soon.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." She grumbled.

She sighed as she started to wash her conditioner out. The water was warm, almost the perfect temperature. She scowled and she turned the faucet off, now freezing until she grabbed her towel to dry off.

Annabeth wrapped the blue towel around herself (yes, blue. Percy still had the obsession with blue stuff–they were lucky that their whole apartment wasn't blue), and stepped out of the shower. She started combing her hair and turned to the mirror, before remembering that the mirror was in fact fogged up do to the steam.

So instead she went ahead to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas.

* * *

His plan was working perfectly.

Shortly after Annabeth left to go change, Percy ran to the bathroom, and was pleased to find that the mirror was still clouded from the heat of the running water.

He traced his finger along the temporarily unreflective glass, creating the words necessary to get his point across. He smiled, and thought of an excuse to get Annabeth in the tiny bathroom again.

She always waited an hour to blow dry her hair, so that was out of the question as the mirror would unfog before then. Then he thought of the perfect reason; Aphrodite (or maybe even... Hera?) must of been in a good mood.

* * *

Annabeth wrapped her hair up in a towel, and was about to slip on her socks when she heard Percy yelling her name. She raced towards the living room, bronze knife clutched in her hand, and almost smacked herself when she saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch, still watching the Yankees game. He looked at her oddly when he saw the weapon.

"Dammit Percy." Annabeth muttered as she put down her dagger on the coffee table. "What do you want?"

Percy smiled. "I wanted to know if I could still draw on the mirror."

The blonde scowled and crossed her arms. "And why can't you go?"

"Because, I'm watching the game. And I really want to see Ichiro bat." Annabeth shook her head, before walking to the bathroom, and checked the mirror to see if it was still "drawable." Instead of it being completely unmarked, she noticed that there were letters written in it. It took her a moment to decipher it, but the message read,

_Will You Marry Me?_

She cocked her head to the side, half-shocked, half-confused when she was startled by a familiar voice.

"So, will ya?" Annabeth turned around quickly, and saw Percy down on one knee.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're proposing to me in the bathroom, right after I took a shower and I'm in my pajamas."  
She stepped forward, and Percy was now deathly afraid he had asked too soon–she was going to reject him, or punch him. Or both.

Annabeth grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to his full height, and Percy closed his eyes, sure of the slap he was about to get. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. A few moments later (or maybe minutes, they weren't keeping count), they parted, both with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

_"Hell yes."_

* * *

**A/N: This is just gonna be a collection of oneshots and drabbles. I may be doing just oneshots about marriage, proposals, etc., unless people want to suggest oneshots. I am NOT abandoning any of my other stories, instead I am rewriting the chapters that I feel are totally suckish. So, I am sorry for putting ya'll through that crappy writing. Anyway, there's gonna be an A/N at the bottom. **


End file.
